


My Ally

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Ally is unhappy in her marriage and plagued by phobias that seem to become more real by the day. Cordelia goes to the Butchery on Main. The two of them meet and Cordelia decides to pursue her.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Ally Mayfair-Richards
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. First Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Ally, Ivy, and company from season 7 live in New Orleans for the story's sake.   
> No smut yet, the Cordelia/Ally relationship will progress.   
> Winter will be incorporated to a small degree.

Cordelia, Misty, and Madison walked into the Butchery on Main. All the tables were full, so they went to sit at the bar.

Ally was taken off guard by how increasingly fed up Ivy seemed to be getting with her. She knew her phobias and anxiety had to take a toll on her, but she didn’t expect her to blow up on her like this while they were in their place of business. Of course, Ivy kept her voice down so no one else could hear but it was still upsetting. “When was the last time you came? For me, once in the last month. With no help from you.”

“I’m talking about-”

Ivy cut her off, “New customers came in. You should go take care of them.”

“What’s going on over there?” Cordelia asked as she looked in Ally and Ivy’s direction.

“Oh, who cares? Those are the owners though,” Madison replied.

“Looks like they’re fighting,” Cordelia said.

“It does. Wish they’d get over it and someone would come take our order. Not sure if they live together, are married, or what. All I know is they’re total lesbos together.”

Ivy stood form the table and went into the back. Ally took a moment to collect herself then went behind the bar and over in front of the new customers. She’d never seen them before. She attempted a small smile as she picked up her note pad and pen, “What can I get you ladies?”

Ally couldn’t keep her eyes from glancing over at the one on her left as the other two ordered. She was the most beautiful creature she’d ever laid eyes on. When it was her turn to order, Ally felt a tingle at how velvety smooth her voice was and the way her warm brown eyes stared into hers. “Alrighty, I’ll get the order put in and be back in a minute with your drinks.”

She disappeared into the back. “I feel bad for her,” Misty said.

“Me too,” Cordelia said, “She’s cute.”

Madison smirked at her, “There’s so many comments I want to say to that but here she comes.”

Ally came back with their drinks. She sat Cordelia’s down in front of her first and they exchanged a look while she did it. “Thank you,” Cordelia said with a charming smirk. Madison was sitting to Cordelia’s left. When Ally leaned forward to sit her drink down, she did it with her right arm so her side next to Cordelia was open.

Cordelia’s eyes landed on the blue heart necklace that laid perfectly between Ally’s breasts. Taking the opportunity, she leaned over and reached her hand out to grab the necklace. Ally froze as her eyes went down to Cordelia’s hand so close to her chest then she looked up to see those brown eyes already staring at her. “I like this,” Cordelia said with a smirk.

Ally gave her a small smile, “It came from the jewelry shop on Oak street,” she managed to say.

Cordelia’s eyes fell down as she let the necklace fall back against Ally’s chest. Ally couldn’t tell if she was staring at the necklace or her chest when she said, “It’s nice.” Cordelia leaned back and let her arm lay on the bar in front of her. She adverted her gaze and took a drink.

Ally took the moment to get back on task and sit Misty’s drink down in front of her. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with your food.”

Cordelia’s eyes went to hers again at that, “Ok, Sweetie.”

Ally smiled at her before she disappeared to go clean up after some of the customers who were leaving.

Madison turned her head to set her sights completely on Cordelia, “Got a thing for the lesbian, huh?”

Cordelia turned her head and spotted Ally with her back to them as she was cleaning off a table. She snuck a look at her ass. Cordelia looked at Madison, “Shh, don’t talk about her while we’re in here.”

With a smirk Madison replied, “Don’t worry. I won’t cockblock.”

More customers finished up and Ally spent a few minutes cleaning up after them. When she thought the food was ready, she carried everything to the back, washed her hands, and got the food. She brought it to them and sat it down in front of each of them. Cordelia reached across the bar and softly placed her hand on top of where Ally’s was siting on the bar, “No one else has come in. Why don’t you stay and talk to us while we eat?”

Ally got lost in how Cordelia’s full lips tilted up into a smile. She wanted to stay with her, but she had to get back to cleaning and there was Ivy, who just happened to come out of the back at that moment.

“Ally!” she yelled as she started walking toward her. Cordelia pulled her hand away and Ally turned to look at her. Ivy glanced at the witches before looking back at Ally, she lowered her voice, but the witches could still hear her. They pretended not to while they started eating. “Why aren’t you working instead of talking to our customers?” Ally opened her mouth to answer, Ivy talked over top of her before she could, “You know what, never mind. Look we have a mess back there with some of the meat, can you go home alone to Oz so the babysitter can leave? I’ll catch a ride with one of the other butchers.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, great,” Ivy mumbled absentmindedly as she went into the back.

A little embarrassed by how Ivy talked to her, Ally turned back around to face the witches. Cordelia looked up at her, “Ally, that’s a beautiful name. It’s fitting. I’m Cordelia.”

Ally smiled at her then bit her lip, “Cordelia…I like that a lot actually.”

With a smile Cordelia motioned toward the others with her eyes, “This is Madison and Misty. That was the other owner, right?”

“Yeah, that’s Ivy. She’s my wife.” Ally had a sinking feeling in her gut as she said it. She didn’t know Cordelia. What she did know was that she didn’t want to tell her she had a wife.

Madison cut in, “We always heard you had good food here.”

Cordelia took another bite. When she swallowed, she said, “The food’s delicious. I’m going to have to come here more often.”

Ally loved that idea, “Yeah, I’d like to see you again.” She realized how sexually she was looking at Cordelia and that what she said sounded flirty. She tried to correct herself. She glanced at Madison and Misty, “I’d like to see all of you in here again.”

Cordelia giggled. “I see what you did there. I don’t know about them,” she gestured toward Madison and Misty, sat her fork down, leaned forward, and continued, “But I’d love to see you again.”

Ally bit her lip to try to control her growing smirk, “You’re welcome to come in anytime.” She noticed two groups of people leaving and the mess they’d left. Her smirk fell, “I’d like to talk to you more, but I really have to get back to work.”

“Have a good night, Ally.”

The witches finished eating, paid the worker at the cash register, went outside, and got in the van. Misty got in the backseat, Cordelia in the passenger’s seat, and Madison got behind the wheel. As Madison pulled out of the parking lot and started driving, she laughed, “Wow, Cordelia’s got some moves. She definitely had soaked panties by the time we left.”

Cordelia laughed. “I want her.”

Misty spoke up and said, “She’s married.”

“Unhappily married. Like I was with Hank.”

Madison looked at Misty threw the mirror, “Don’t be a Debbie Downer. You saw how tense her and her wife were together.”


	2. Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally has a scary intruder. A clown...one of the things she's most terrified of.  
> Ally feels like her marriage is in shambles.   
> Cordelia goes back to The Butchery to see Ally.

Ally had gone home alone like Ivy wanted so Winter could leave for the night. Winter had already put Oz in bed. Ally went into his room quietly and kissed his forehead. Her psychiatrist had prescribed her some medicine to help with her anxiety and phobias. She really didn’t want to take it and she was tired, so she didn’t. She took a quick shower and got in bed.

She woke up a few hours later and turned onto her other side. She could hear breathing next to her. She assumed it was Ivy. When she opened her eyes, she felt pure terror shoot through her whole body. It was a clown. Clowns were one of her phobias. She screamed and jumped up. She ran into Oz’s room and locked the door behind her.

“What’s wrong, Mom? I heard you screaming.”

Ally was in full-on tears, “There’s a clown.”

She knew she needed to get downstairs to the phone so she could call Ivy. She desperately tried to build her nerve up, “We have to go get the phone. Come on, we’ll go together.”

He grabbed his glasses and walked over to her. She kept her arm around him as she anxiously opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. The coast was clear. When they made it to the phone, she called Ivy’s cell phone. “Come on, come on, damnit,” Ally whimpered as she waited for her to answer.

“Hey, Ally.” She finally answered.

Ally was in hysterics, “There’s a clown! Where are you? You should’ve been back hours ago. You need to come home.”

She could hear Ivy sigh on the other end, “It took us awhile to clean the place up. Try to calm down and relax until I get there. I’m on my way.”

“I need you here now! We both do. Oz and M-me.”

“Don’t scare Oz. Listen to me, I can assure you there’s no clown.”

Ivy’s voice was calm, but Ally could tell that she was annoyed. “He was in bed with me! I know what I saw.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Then, Ivy hung up which caused Ally more stress.

\--

**The next day**

Cordelia came downstairs. “Where are ya going?” Misty asked.

“The Butchery on Main.”

Misty didn’t look pleased, “You’re going there again? Cordelia, she’s married.”

“I just want to talk to her. They’re not happy together, I can tell. I’m not a homewrecker. If it seems like they want to work on their issues, then I’ll leave her be. Ok?”

Misty seemed to lighten up a little, “Ok.”

Cordelia went into The Butchery and sat down at a table by the wall. She spotted Ally coming her way and smiled at her.

Ally stood by the table, “Back again already?”

“I couldn’t stay away. The food’s delicious and there’s a certain staff member who’s pretty sweet.” Cordelia gave her a charming smile after she said it.

Ally smirked, “What can I get you or do you need another minute to look at the menu?”

“I’ll order now.” She grabbed the menu out from behind the napkin holder, quickly looked it over, and ordered. She put the menu back where it went. “Why don’t you put in my order, bring my drink, and sit with me until my food’s done?”

Ally bit her lip, “I think I can do that.” She went back to put in the order and get Cordelia’s drink. Ally saw Ivy in the back. It made her think back to everything that happened at home last night and how Ivy acted like she didn’t believe her about the clown. Sometimes the way Ivy acted toward her made her question her own sanity. She went back over and sat down across from Cordelia. She sat the drink down in front of her, “For you.”

“How sweet,” Cordelia said, and they shared a giggle. “Has it been pretty busy tonight?”

“Not too bad.” Ally chewed her lip nervously.

“Are you feeling ok? You seem nervous?”

“Um, something happened last night at home. I don’t want to bore you with the details.”

Cordelia looked at her with empathy, “You won’t bore me. If you feel comfortable telling me then I’m all ears.”

Ally could feel her heart racing. She’d met Cordelia yesterday, but she couldn’t talk to Ivy, she was losing faith in Dr. Vincent, and she needed to talk about it with somebody. “Ok…I um, have really bad anxiety and many phobias. I’ve had them for years and they seem to be getting worse. I don’t want you to think I’m a freak, but it’s getting to the point where I question if some of the stuff I see is real or not. One of my phobias is clowns and last night I woke up to one in my bed. I called Ivy and we looked around the house when she came home, but I could tell she didn’t believe that there was really a clown there. She…never believes me when stuff like that happens.”

Cordelia leaned forward and put her hand over one of Ally’s. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. It must have been terrifying. Did the clown try to hurt you?”

The amount of understanding and empathy in Cordelia’s voice both surprised and comforted Ally, “No, he was just laying in bed with me. I ran to Oz’s room to check on him. Then, Oz and I went downstairs to call Ivy. I didn’t see the clown after I ran out of my room.”

That sounded strange to Cordelia. It sounded like hurting Ally wasn’t the goal. Scaring Ally was. “Good thing you’re safe.”

“You believe me while my wife can’t. She makes it sound like I imagine everything. My psychiatrist thinks that as well. Sometimes I do too.” Ally shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”

Cordelia thought that, by the sounds of it, Ally deserved better. “We can talk about something else.” She squeezed the back of Ally’s hand with a smirk, “We can talk about how cute you look.”

Ally giggled. “I’d rather talk about you. You already know what I do for a living, what about you?” As Ally calmed down from last night’s events, she paid more attention to how nice Cordelia’s hand felt on her own.

Cordelia smiled as she pulled her hand back to her side of the table. “There’s a mansion full of witches a few minutes away from here. Ever hear of the Supreme?”

“Yes.”

“That’s me,” Cordelia said with a huge smile.

Ally’s smile mirrored hers, “Oh shit! You’re a big deal. The most powerful witch on Earth.”

“Yes. I protect the Coven and help the other witches learn about and manage their powers.” Cordelia’s eyes fell down to see the blue heart necklace, “I see you’re wearing your necklace again.” Her eyes went up to Ally’s, “We should go to that jewelry shop together sometime.”

Ally took in her charming smile and beauty. She badly wanted to take her up on the offer, but she had Ivy. With a soft smile she said, “I should go check on your food. I’m sure it’s done by now.” She got up and went into the back.

She ran into Ivy again. “Ally! Goddamn, where have you been? This food’s been ready for five minutes!”

She picked the plate up from the counter, “You don’t have to yell at me.” She kept her voice soft because she didn’t want to fight at work in front of everybody. She started back toward Cordelia and felt happier already at seeing her face. It was amazing how shitty Ivy could make her feel and how happy Cordelia made her. “Bon appetite,” she said as she sat it down.

Cordelia looked down at the plate then up at Ally, “Looks perfect and I don’t mean the food. Keep me company while I eat. It’ll make my dining experience so much better.”

Her smirk made Ally melt, “Ok.” Ally sat down.

“This is amazing,” Cordelia said as she started eating.

With a smile, Ally said, “Oz likes it too.”

“Oz is your son?”

“He is. He’s ten. He’s an only child.”

Cordelia smiled at her, “You look too young to have a ten-year-old.”

Ally giggled, “Yeah, right. You can stop trying to flatter me I promise I don’t spit in your food.”

Cordelia full-on laughed at that as she covered her mouth. She managed to swallow the food that was already in her mouth. She took a drink to help wash it down. “You’re so bad.” She took a second to calm down, “Do you mind if I ask if he’s biologically yours?”

“I don’t mind. He’s biologically mine. Ivy and I went to a sperm bank. Do you have any kids?”

Cordelia answered when she was between bites, “I always wanted children. I can’t have them.”

Ally was the one that initiated contact this time. She reached over and grabbed the hand Cordelia wasn’t eating with. “Sorry I asked.”

Ally being the one to touch her peaked Cordelia’s interest. She wasn’t going to make Ally question doing so. She turned her hand over and laced their fingers together. “I accepted it years ago. Looking after all the girls helps.”

Cordelia studied Ally’s face. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes got caught on staring at Ally’s plump pink lips. Ally bit her lip when Cordelia kept staring at her mouth. She was starting to feel very hot. Cordelia had that effect on her.

“Ally!” It was Ivy.

Ally ripped her hand away from Cordelia’s and looked over to see Ivy walking toward them.

Cordelia went back to eating as they both tried to play it cool.

Ivy stopped beside the table. Cordelia glanced up at her and saw the look of disgust she gave her before Ivy turned her attention to Ally. “I heard from one of the workers that the tables were a mess out here. Why aren’t you busy cleaning them instead of talking and holding hands with one of the customers?” Her voice was lower than it had been in the back, at least no one could hear her except for Ally and Cordelia.

Ally glanced at Cordelia. This was really awkward. She looked up at Ivy, “We’re just being friendly. I’ll get to those in a minute.”

“You should get started. You’re incompetent at everything else, the least you can do is clean.”

Cordelia despised the way Ivy was talking to her. This wasn’t her marriage, so she continued eating and tried to stay out of it.

Ally asked, “Do you have to talk to me like that in front of people? You work in the back. What’s it to you if the tables aren’t clean yet?”

Ivy’s voice was like ice, “We don’t need to lose business and go bankrupt because you’re too damn lazy to clean the tables off. Get to it before her face ends up being friendly between your legs.”

Cordelia couldn’t stay out of it after that. She looked up at Ivy, “Excuse me?”

Ivy gave her a mean look then focused on Ally, “Get to it, Ally. I’m serious.” She walked away and disappeared into the back without another word.

Ally looked at Cordelia, “I’m really sorry about that.”

The whole encounter, everything Ally had told her about how Ivy didn’t believe her and made her question herself, and how embarrassed Ally looked made Cordelia think there was no way this marriage was salvageable. “Don’t worry about it. Can I borrow your pen?”

“Sure.” Ally pulled her pen, that she used to write down orders, out of her pocket and handed it to Cordelia.

Cordelia took it and pulled a napkin out of the napkin holder. She wrote her name and number on it. She pushed it across the table along with the pen, “Here’s my number. Call me if you ever want to talk, meet up, or if you need anything. I’m going to go. I was done eating anyway.”

Ally looked at the napkin then back up into Cordelia’s eyes, “Again, I’m sorry for that.”

“You don’t need to apologize for her.” Cordelia smiled, “It’s not on you. You’re perfection.”

Ally smiled, “I don’t know about that. I’m beginning to think you are.”

Cordelia giggled, “I’m going to go pay. Have a good night, Ally.” She stood and as she was walking toward the cash register, she looked back and noticed Ally staring at her ass. She smirked to herself as she paid. She could feel in her bones that it was on now. She gave Ally one last smile as she was walking out the door.

Ally smiled to herself as she folded the napkin up and put it in her pocket.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally can't escape the clowns. She calls Cordelia for help.

Ally made a mad dash out of the supermarket and into her car. That was one of the scariest experiences she’d had. She felt like she was losing her mind. She called Ivy in a panic.

“Ally, hi.”

“There’s clowns! They’re everywhere!”

“Ally…what? Where are you?”

Ally was hyperventilating. “The supermarket. I-I need you to come get me.”

Tears were falling down her face as Ivy said, “Take a deep breath. You need to calm down and drive yourself home.”

“I need you,” she whimpered. She saw something move in her backseat through the rearview mirror out of the corner of her eye. She nervously glanced into the mirror…there was a freaky clown in her backseat. She screamed and hit the gas pedal, her car slamming into the light pole in front of her and the cement surrounding it. Her head hit the steering wheel. Everything went black.

Ally regained consciousness a few minutes later and slowly sat up. She looked in her backseat. The clown was gone. She looked out into the parking lot. Ivy wasn’t here. No one was here. Her car wouldn’t start. She felt completely alone and horrified about what could happen.

The tears were falling again as the anxiety swallowed her up. Then she remembered Cordelia. She saw her phone laying in the floor and picked it up. She’d saved Cordelia’s number in it and thrown the napkin away so Ivy wouldn’t find it. She called her.

After a couple of rings, Cordelia picked up. “Hello.”

“C-Cordelia…it’s Ally. I…um…” She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want Cordelia to think she was a lunatic.

“Oh, it’s you. What’s going on?”

Ally was able to calm down a little bit at the sound of her voice. “There were clowns…everywhere. My car… I hit my head. I called Ivy. She…um…”

Cordelia was worried about her, but kept her voice calm so Ally wouldn’t get more upset, “Where are you?” Ally told her. “I’ll be right there.”

When Cordelia pulled up and saw her car, she got even more worried. She parked beside her, got out, and walked over. Ally opened her car door, “Hey,” she weakly said.

Cordelia leaned down, “Hey.” Her fingers gently brushed Ally’s hair back from her forehead, “You’re bleeding. Does it hurt?”

Ally sniffled and wiped the tears off her face, “Yeah, a little.”

Cordelia caressed her jawline with both hands, “I’m going to take care of you.” Cordelia allowed Ally to pull her into a hug and sob on her shoulder. “Shh, it’s all going to be ok,” Cordelia soothed her. With a shaky nod Ally pulled back. Cordelia’s arms went around her waist, “I’ll help you.” She helped ease her out of her car and into hers. Ally laid her head against the window as Cordelia called the tow company. After she hung up, Cordelia offered soothing touches to Ally until the tow truck showed up. “I’ll only be out there for a minute. You can lock the doors if you want.”

Cordelia got back into the car, “Where to? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“I want to go home.”

Cordelia wasn’t sure that her going to Ally’s house was such a good idea if Ivy was there. Screw Ivy. Ally needed her. “Ok.”

Ally told her how to get there. She sat up after she was able to stop crying. Cordelia was being so sweet to her. “Thank you.”

Cordelia gave her a smile that could light up any room, “No problem.”

During the drive, Ally had increasingly calmed down as she talked to Cordelia. It was a refreshing change to talk to someone that seemed to actually care. Cordelia pulled up in her driveway. “Will you come inside with me?”

Cordelia put the car in park, “Sure, I’d love to.” They went inside and Cordelia turned to her, “This may seem weird. Just hold still.” She waved her hand toward Ally’s forehead. “You’re cut’s healed. Where are the paper towels?”

Ally looked at her bewildered then remembered that she was a witch. “Oh…on the kitchen counter. It’s on the right.” She motioned toward the kitchen. Cordelia disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a wet paper towel. She gently cleaned the blood off Ally’s forehead. Ally stared at her beautiful face the whole time. Cordelia pulled it away when she was done.

“Here, I can throw those away. You can sit down.”

Cordelia went to sit on the couch as Ally went to dispose of the paper towel in the kitchen. Ally sat down beside her, “I’m feeling much better and calmer now,” she said with a smile. Cordelia being so sweet and beautiful had greatly helped with that.

“Good.” Cordelia smiled from how happy it made her that Ally’s mood had improved. “You know you can talk to me and tell me what happened if you want to. There’s no pressure.”

Ally hesitated, “I don’t want you to thing I’m a wack job.”

Cordelia softly grabbed her hand, “I promise I won’t. I won’t tell anyone either. It’ll stay between you and me.”

Ally told her about everything that happened. Her eyes stared tearing up at the more frightening parts. Cordelia looked at her the whole time with those kind, understanding, compassionate eyes and kept a soft hold on her hand. It felt nice to have the support and to get it all off her chest. She calmed down quickly after telling the story.

“That had to be hard. You don’t know how glad I am that you’re safe and out of that situation.”

Cordelia was so sweet. Ally leaned in and hugged her. It was nice having Cordelia’s body pressed up against hers. They held each other tight. Cordelia noticed how good Ally smelled despite her being terrorized. Ally pulled back, “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m good.”

“I’m going to go get some water.” Ally went in the kitchen and poured a glass. She needed to take her mind off what she wanted to do to Cordelia. She took a drink and a breath, then went back to the living room.

Cordelia grabbed her hand as she looked up at her, “Why don’t you sit on my lap?” Cordelia didn’t want to be inappropriate and push her while she was still vulnerable. She’d give her time and read her reactions.

Ally quickly took another drink of water to calm herself down at how excited that made her. “Ok.” She sat her glass down on the coffee table. Cordelia helped ease her down into her lap. Ally was sitting crossways with her feet up on the couch. Cordelia’s arms went around her. They both felt all warm and tingly at being so close like this.

They stared into each other’s eyes. It was completely silent. Ivy crossed both of their minds but neither of them could care enough about her to separate. Cordelia didn’t rush it. She studied Ally’s beautiful face. They could both feel the tension between them. Cordelia knew Ally wanted to kiss her, so she slowly leaned in and did just that.

Ally immediately reciprocated. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Cordelia’s tongue slipped past her lips and made it more impossible for them to tear themselves away from each other. They were both so hot and into it. Cordelia’s hand slowly eased from Ally’s waist to underneath the front of her shirt. She knew Ally was vulnerable, so she slowly moved her hand up her stomach to give her time to say ‘no’ if she didn’t want to go further.

When that didn’t happen, her hand went up to cup her breast. Cordelia wanted to feel her. Her hand slowly slid inside her bra. The soft flesh and feeling her nipple turned her on more. She softly squeezed then stroked her thumb over Ally’s nipple. Ally’s panties were growing wetter by the second.

There was a thud outside, and they begrudgingly ripped away from each other. Ally went over to look out the window, “It’s Ivy.” Ally nervously walked back over to the couch, “Ok, act natural,” she whispered as she down on the other end of the couch. She made sure to leave plenty of room between them.

Cordelia looked at her and knew she was as uneasy about this as she was, “I’m sure it will be fine,” she tried to reassure her.

Seconds later the door came open and Ivy stepped inside. Her face hardened when she saw Cordelia. Her eyes went to Ally, “What’s she doing here?”

Ally had gotten distracted with Cordelia but being this close to Ivy suddenly made her remember why Cordelia was here in the first place. Worrying about being caught got replaced with anger. She got up and stormed over to Ivy, “She was there for me when you weren’t! I told you about the clowns and you didn’t believe me! I wrecked my car, Ivy!” she screamed. “It knocked me out. When I woke up you were nowhere in sight. Do you know how serious that is?”

“Do you seriously blame me because I don’t throw everything down when you freak out? You freak out all the time, Ally! It’s every day!” Ivy screamed. She glanced at Cordelia then lowered her voice, “You need help, Ally.”

Ally was so tired of being called crazy, “No, I need someone who can be there for me. You weren’t there for me today, like always. Cordelia was.”

Ivy looked over at Cordelia again with a steely gaze, then refocused on Ally. Her voice was short, clipped, “If you want her, fine. You’re not screwing her in the house I helped pay for.”

Ally exasperated, “That’s just like you to hold something over my head.”

Cordelia felt uncomfortable. It was made worse when Ivy looked at her again and said, “You need to get out of my house.”

Cordelia stood. Ally looked back and forth between the two, “Why do you get to decide that?” she asked Ivy.

This marriage was obviously over, but this wasn’t Cordelia’s property and she couldn’t stay here uninvited. “I’m sorry, Ally.” She hated to have to leave her. She walked over and opened the door. She looked back and met Ally’s eyes, “Call me.”

“Don’t count on it,” Ivy rudely replied, “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.”

“Ivy!” came Ally’s sharp reply.

“Ally!” Ivy mocked her.

Cordelia stepped out and turned to look at Ally one last time. She wanted to bring her with her so badly.

Ally’s eyes softened when they looked at Cordelia, “I’m sorry about Ivy.”

Cordelia wished more for Ally than this. She deserved so much more. “You know where to find me.”

Ivy came over and slammed the door in her face.


	4. Thrown For A Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many dark revelations come to light for Ally and Cordelia.

All night Cordelia thought about Ally. Her home life seemed awful and she missed her. Midday the next day, Ally was calling. Cordelia answered, “Hello.”

Ally was hysterical, through her tears she managed to say, “I-Ivy’s cheating on me.”

“What?” How could anyone cheat on her? “How do you know?”

“She’s screwing the babysitter. Out of spite she told Oz she was going to have me committed right in front of me. I made Oz go to his room…and then she told me.”

Bringing a child into this was way out of line. Due to how upset Ally was, Cordelia chose not to comment on it. Ally wiped her tears away, “Maybe she hates me because of my phobias. Winter’s younger…prettier.”

“No one’s as beautiful as you.” Cordelia meant it.

Ally giggled, “Yeah right, you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

With sincerity Cordelia replied, “No. I mean it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

Ally let out a flattered giggle and bit her lip at how Cordelia could make her heart feel all warm and full. Cordelia’s own heart fluttered at the sound of her giggle, “Do you want me to come get you?” She paused, “You can stay here.” She hoped Ally didn’t think it was too soon for that.

Ally would love to be with her. There was just one thing stopping her at this point. “What about Oz? Ivy took him to the store with her and there’s no way she’ll let me leave with him.”

“She doesn’t have to let you. We’ll go back for him.”

“Ok.”

\--

Ally and Cordelia walked through the door of what used to be Ally and Ivy’s home. Still Ivy’s, not Ally’s. As to be expected, Ivy didn’t take too kindly when Ally called to tell her that she was moving in with Cordelia and wanted Oz to come with her. Ivy’s petty response was giving Ally one night to move all her stuff and to let her know that Oz would be with her and Winter while Ally and Cordelia were in the house.

Cordelia took one of the boxes with Ally’s belongings to the car and was starting back up the driveway when she heard Ally screaming inside. Cordelia took off in a full run. Running back inside and up the stairs, there was Ally running, and walking toward her was…a clown.

Cordelia ran up the stairs and jumped between them. The clown froze as if it was surprised that she wasn’t scared. Cordelia threw her hand up, sending the clown back against the wall. The clown grunted like it hurt. Cordelia hoped it did. She lowered her hand and used her powers to hold the clown in place. Ally watched as Cordelia walked over to the clown. Cordelia removed the mask and gasped.

“Ivy?” Ally said shocked.

Ivy first looked at Ally then Cordelia, obviously stunned that this didn’t go how she expected. Cordelia looked her dead in the eye, “Didn’t know I’m a witch?” Cordelia smirked, “I’m the fucking Supreme.” Then, her hand met Ivy’s cheek _hard_.

Cordelia turned to Ally, who’s crying had gotten harder at the revelation. “I can’t believe you!” Ally came over to Ivy and gave her a good slap of her own. “Where’s Oz?”

Ivy sneered, “I’m not telling you.”

Cordelia said, “I can make you tell.” She used her Concilium, “Tell us where Oz is.”

Ivy’s lips moved out of her control, “He’s at Kai’s with him and Winter.”

“Kai Anderson?” Ally exasperated at Oz being with that sociopath.

With a command to Ivy of, “Go sit on the couch and don’t move,” Cordelia and Ally went on their way to get Oz.

\--

Opening the front door with magic, Cordelia and Ally rushed inside. All the noise was coming from the basement. The two of them stormed down. Ally was caught off guard when they found Detective Samuels, Gary from the grocery store, Harrison, Meadow, and Beverly with Kai and Winter. Pieces of clown costumes were scattered around, and Ally had a disturbing realization, “They’re a cult.”

Cordelia shared a quick look with her and then threw both of her hands up, sending all of them back against the wall much like she’d done with Ivy.

“What the fuck are you?” Harrison yelled.

Ignoring him, Cordelia went over to Kai. She could read them enough to know that he was the ringleader, “Where is Oz?” she demanded. He got a dumbass smirk on his face and before he had time to smart off to her, Cordelia channeled her Concilium, “Tell me, now!”

“Upstairs in Winter’s bedroom.”

The bad energy in the room was very present. Cordelia quickly said a spell and blew air out toward them. It made them all fall asleep and slump to the floor. She turned to Ally, “Let’s get Oz out of here!”

They ran upstairs, checking doors. Ally was the one to find the right room. She saw Oz sitting on Winter’s bed with his tablet and earbuds in his ears. She smiled and motioned Cordelia over. Oz looked up at Ally, “Mom?”

Cordelia stood in the doorway as Ally walked over, kneeled in front of him, and carefully removed his earbuds. Ally was so happy he was safe that tears started escaping. He questioned her again, “Mom?”

Ally pulled him into a hug, “You’re safe.”

He hugged back even though he didn’t know what was going on, “What’s going on?”

Ally pulled back and wiped her tears away, “I have someone I want you to meet. I think you’ll really like her. We’re here to take you to our new home.” Cordelia walked over when Ally motioned for her to come inside. “Oz, this is Cordelia.”

Cordelia kneeled down beside Ally. She looked into the boy’s eyes, blown away by how adorable he was. She really wanted to help him out of this mess. “Hello, Oz. Your mom has told me so much about you.” She reached forward and held the back of his hand.

Oz looked at her, he seemed a little sad. “Hi…you’re not going to be like Winter are you?”

Ally understood that even Oz could tell that Winter wasn’t a good person. “Sweetie, she’s nothing like Winter. She’s kind. She’s going to help us.”

\--

Oz stayed in the car and played on his tablet while Cordelia and Ally went to get the rest of Ally’s belongings, and Oz’s, out of her former home. Ivy sat on the couch, still under the control of Cordelia’s Concilium. Cordelia chose not to make her go to sleep. She wanted Ivy to watch Ally pack up and walk out of her life and for her to know that Oz was better off with them. On their last trip out, Ally looked at Ivy, “Good riddance.” Cordelia lifted the Concilium as they walked out the door.

\--

After getting Oz settled into one of the bedrooms and Ally put him to bed, Cordelia looked at Ally with a smirk, “Ready for bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to come.


	5. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia takes care of her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. Didn't feel like proofreading.

Ally sat sideways across Cordelia’s lap on the bed. Ally was naked from the waist up and Cordelia was making all of her blood flow down to one particular area. Cordelia kept a firm hand on her back. Her other hand was cupping Ally’s breast while her mouth was softly sucking on the other one. 

Cordelia’s lips came up to kiss Ally’s plump, inviting ones. The kiss was sensual. Cordelia’s hand slid down to the button on Ally’s jeans. Cordelia broke the kiss, her voice was seductive as she undid the button and slid her hand inside, feeling the wetness there, “I want all of it.” 

Ally felt her cheeks flush at the added excitement. She bit down on her lip to try to contain herself. “You can have it all,” she replied with a raspy voice. She noticed Cordelia’s eyes darken even more. Cordelia slowly slid Ally’s zipper down, staring into Ally’s dark brown eyes as she did. 

“Let’s get these off you.” Cordelia eased her off her lap and peeled her pants off her. Her fingertips brushed Ally’s legs. Her skin was so soft. She threw the pants behind her to the floor. Leaving Ally in only her panties. Noticing the wet patch on them, Cordelia felt… her eyes shot up to meet Ally’s, “I’m starving.”

Her fingers brushed over the wet spot and she quickly slid them in the side of Ally’s panties. The fluid…the softness… Cordelia’s heart rate picked up. She rubbed over Ally’s clit, earning a moan. Suddenly, Ally snapped out of it. She sat up quick, “I want to feel your skin.” 

She pulled to Cordelia’s blouse. Cordelia roughly grabbed her wrist. The look she gave Ally made her think Cordelia was about to eat her alive. It made her shiver. Cordelia smirked as she felt the tremor, “Let me.” She roughly pushed Ally down to her back and proceeded to slowly strip her blouse and dress pants off. 

Cordelia was so sexy. Ally couldn’t take her eyes off her and the way she was taking control was such a turn on. Left in her bra and panties, Cordelia grabbed the waistband of Ally’s underwear and seductively slid them down her legs. 

She leaned down and took a big lick up the entire length of the precious pussy before her. The taste was indescribable. Cordelia got down on her stomach and wrapped her arms around Ally’s soft, silky smooth thighs. She started licking. “ _Ohh…_ ” came a moan from above her. She’d been dreaming of this moment since she’d first spoken to Ally in her restaurant. She pushed her tongue inside her entrance to get a better taste, squeezing her eyes shut at how much it satisfied her. 

She pulled back to moan out, “I could eat you all night.” Ally’s eyes rolled at the comment.

Cordelia licked up her dripping wet slit to her clit. Settling her lips around it, she rolled harsh circles with her tongue. She kept the small bud sucked tightly inside her mouth. Ally moaned louder than before. Her hand went to Cordelia’s hair, her short nails pierced her scalp, “ _Jesus, you’re a devil with that tongue._ ” 

Cordelia groaned into her pussy. She’d never been so entranced by another person’s body so much. She wanted to feel her flutter around her fingers while she came. Her fingers twitched at the thought. Her right arm eased down, her fingers rubbed at Ally’s entrance, then she stuck two inside. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Being filled up like this made Ally crave to cum. 

The warmness around Cordelia’s fingers made her goal of making Ally cum urgent. She started thrusting. Hard, deep thrusts. After all, it wasn’t either of their first time, not by a long shot. 

Ally moaned, “ _Yes…_ ” Her head tilted back into the pillow as her hips writhed against the mattress. Cordelia twisted her fingers around until she felt the rough spot inside her, the roughness gave it away. Her tongue made quicker, tighter circles as her left arm stayed wrapped firmly around Ally’s thigh to try to keep her held down. “ _Just like that…yes…I’m almost-”_

It was too much. She cut herself off with loud, breathless moans as she came harder than she had in quite some time. Cordelia worked hard to keep her in place so she could feel as much pleasure as possible. 

Ally rocked against her mouth as the last waves of euphoria left her. She let go of the sheet (asking herself when she even grabbed ahold of it) and let go of Cordelia’s blonde hair. She noticed how white her knuckles were before she pulled her hand away. “Holy shit,” she gasped out, “I didn’t realize I was pulling your hair so hard. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Cordelia crawled up to hover over her, “Don’t worry about it. I liked it.” She leaned down to give those kissable lips another kiss before laying down by Ally’s side. 

Ally took a deep breath to get ahold of herself. She turned to face Cordelia. They shared a smirk. Ally placed her hand on Cordelia’s lower stomach and her fingers trailed down… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally's turn is next...


End file.
